


Flowers Sharp Like Knives

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Vampire!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was about to fall asleep and this idea burrowed into my brain and wouldn't let go. Not really sure where it came from but... Well, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Sharp Like Knives

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the whole blood of her enemies thing os horrible cliche. I blame my half asleep brain.

They've been partners for ten years, known each other for twelve. It's almost cute that she thinks he hasn't noticed, of course he has.

Natasha reveals it on a spring day, on a mission in Kyoto. "Clint. I have to tell you something." 

She takes his hand and leads him back into a little garden, empty of people. He looks at her expectantly, though he knows by now what it is. He's been waiting for her to tell him for years. 

She looks down and looks back at him, pale skin in sharp contrast against the bright red of her lips and hair. She smiles cautiously at him and it happens, he sees her canines grow just a bit, become sharp as the knives she hides under her pillow. 

It was obvious from the start really, he would've been a terrible agent if he wasn't able to figure it out. He noticed it in the first few months, the way her eyes lit up in a way just barely noticeable at the smell or sight of blood, the way she sometimes stared at a person's neck for a few secinds longer than necessarry. So he did some research into her past and the Red Room; most of the murders associated with the Black Widow had at least some blood missing, more often most or all of it, and it wasn't uncommon for a victim to have their throat ripped up. 

He nods at her and flashes a quick smile. "I know, Tasha, I've known for a while. What, you didn't notice I carried a stake around for the first few years I knew you? Ate more garlic back then too, before I did my research and found out what was fact and what was fiction. My breath must've stunk, I dunno how you put up with me. Anyways, the point is, I still love you." 

Her lips are red as the blood of her enemies when she kisses him. Flower petals fall around them, pink and red, looking like they were dipped in blood.


End file.
